


We All Have Our Vices

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Face-Fucking, Levi's POV, M/M, Manga spoilers if you've only seen the anime, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Tagged as underage because it's canon, set after Clash of the Titans arc, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between the events of Chapter 51.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Vice: In minor usage, vice can refer to a fault, or a bad and unhealthy habit.

It’s been almost two weeks since the failed expedition, one week since the failed recapture mission of Annie Leonhart in Stohess. Almost one week since Titans emerged- from out of fucking _nowhere_ \- in Wall Rose, and almost one week since Eren was kidnapped by Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. Almost one week since Krista Lenz revealed that she was actually Historia Reiss. Almost one week since Erwin lost his arm.

I remind myself, again, that it’s been almost two weeks since my squad, and many other of my fellow Survey Corps soldiers, were killed. And, last week, even more members of the Corps, as well as members of the Garrison and Military Police, were killed.

Simply put, the past two weeks have been a complete and utter _hell_.

I’m in the process of forming a new squad to protect Eren as well as Historia, and rather than having them stay at Headquarters, I'll move them out to a new, secluded location.

Hange and Connie have gone to his village to try to figure out whatever the hell happened there.

With Hange’s injury, the safe assumption that Mike had been killed in action, and the death of Nanaba and other veteran soldiers over the past few days, the amount of experienced soldiers in the Corps have reduced drastically. Along with the fact that Erwin still hasn't woken up, and doesn't know the current situation at hand (or maybe he does, even in his sleep- that bastard’s mind is always thinking twelve steps ahead, and if he is ever unaware of anything, it never takes him long to figure out what the hell is going on), me- me, of all people- have basically taken up the Commander’s role until he is capable of taking charge again.

Maybe he never will be, but I don't dwell on that thought, and I'm thankful that Pixis has been coming around so often.

Regardless, the amount of paperwork I've had to review, report, and file has left me with little to no sleep over the past five days, and I don't know how much more I can handle, but there’s still so much to be done, and I'm exhausted.

To be honest, though, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Not with all of this shit going on at the moment.

With a sigh, I lean back in my chair, scrubbing my hands over my face (I feel filthy, I haven't had a chance to bathe yet today), rolling another cigarette (they’re so many over my desk and on the floor now, what the hell has happened to me?) as I allow my mind to wander from the paperwork to my lover. The last time I saw Eren was the morning after he had been rescued; before that, he had left with Hange, and that was only after the battle in Stohess. The morning after he had been rescued, we both held each other close, not wanting to let each other go- but I had work to do, and he needed to be with his friends. I promised that you would see him later, kissing him on the forehead and telling him I was just glad he was safe, the shitty brat.

It’s been five days since then, and I swear I’m slowly spiralling into insanity- that is, if I haven’t already. Who even knows?

Maybe I am on the brink of insanity, because somebody is knocking on my door- I swear I remember instructing that nobody fucking bother me unless it was absolutely necessary, and I growl as the dolt outside continues to knock hesitantly. "What?"

The knocking ceases, and I briefly think that yeah, okay, maybe I am hearing things, but then an uncertain voice wavers through the wood. "C… Captain Levi, sir?"

My eyes widen, exhaling smoke as I put out the cigarette, and I stand up from my desk, dragging myself to the door, whispering once I open it. "Eren?"

His anxious face softens into a small, nervous smile, his shoulders relaxing as he lets out a shaky breath. "H-hello, sir. I, ah… I know you've been busy with paperwork and that you instructed that nobody bother you, but…" Eren’s eyes drop to the floor as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt- he’s currently in his civilian clothes, I notice as I wait for him to continue speaking. He looks back up from the floor, face turned to the side. "… But, I'll be honest, sir; I've been worried about you. You haven't been appearing at mealtimes, and I can only imagine you haven't been sleeping, and I- I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were doing okay." Eren fidgets some more as he glances at me, then off to the side again. "… I brought you some dinner and tea," he offers meekly.

Arching my eyebrows, I lean forward, noticing the dinner tray on the hallway table outside my room. I briefly debate on telling Eren that I'm not hungry, or don't feel like eating, but the truth is, I really should eat a proper meal (when was the last time I had one, much less eaten?). Conceding with a sigh, I grab the tray, speaking as I set it down on my desk. "Feel free to come in. Just shut the door, whatever you do decide to do."

The door closes after a brief pause, Eren’s timid footsteps reverberating off the stone walls. As I attempt to organise the stacks of reports on my desk, I see him look around my room, mild surprise and concern apparent in his eyes (he always has been an open book). He wrinkles his nose, and I'm briefly concerned that my lack of a shower today has resulted in horrid body odour, but it dissipates as Eren gingerly picks up a cigarette butt from the floor ( _disgusting_ ). "You… you smoke, sir?"

Letting out a sigh, I make my way over to the wash basin, locating the rag I use to wipe off the desk. "Only when I feel the need to. Unfortunately, these past few days have been shitty enough that I've turned to one of my vices." I scowl as I scrub my desk, Eren appearing at my side with a broom and dust pan, and I keep my eyes downcast.

"I’m… I’m sorry, sir," Eren apologies softly, timidly sweeping up the butts before he continues speaking. "I guess… I guess I just never thought of you as a smoker? I never saw you do it before, so…" He shrugs, leaning on the broom as he looks up at the ceiling, reminiscing. "My… my father, he used to smoke a pipe sometimes, but he would always advise me that smoking could turn into a bad habit. He," Eren starts chuckling, "he also said the same thing to Mikasa, when she moved in with us, but he also told us that a lot of people wouldn't consider smoking a very ‘lady-like’ habit; he never told us that my mother would smoke the pipe too, sometimes; so imagine me, Mikasa, and Armin’s surprise when we caught her smoking it once." I've been watching him as he speaks, and now a shadow has crossed his face. I'm about to say something when Eren continues sweeping and starts talking again. "I guess I've always been a little curious to try smoking just one time, but I've never known who to ask…" He looks up quickly, eyes wide. "O-of course, that- that doesn't mean that I'm asking you to teach me, sir, I was just saying-"

"Relax, brat. I wouldn't have a problem showing you how to smoke a cigarette if you want." I stare at him for a second, then glance back to the table when his shoulders relax. "I might have a pipe somewhere as well, but I usually prefer cigarettes." Pleased with the state of my desk, I go back to the wash basin, properly looking at myself in the mirror for the first time in days; I'm a mess. "Shit," I mumble to myself, rubbing my jaw. "Need to shave soon… And I suppose I should cut my hair soon, too…" I flinch as I feel strong arms slip gently around my waist, and I look up into Eren’s eyes, gazing down fondly at me.

"For what it’s worth, Ca- Levi," Eren says, placing his chin on my head as he looks at me in the mirror, "I think you look very good with the stubble. And I also like your hair," he murmurs, gently nosing along my undercut and jaw. I let out a sigh, leaning back into Eren’s touch; I've missed spending time with Eren, but right now, I feel disgusting, and Eren seems to sense this as he carefully squeezes me. "I’m sorry, si- Levi… you probably feel dirty and want to wash up, it’s just that… I've missed you, Levi." Eren’s voice sounds like it’s been through a shredder as he pulls back from me, and I turn around to see him gnawing his lip, eyes glistening. My chest hurts at the sight, and I gently place a hand on his cheek and wrap an arm around him, closing my eyes as I kiss him softly. Eren exhales shakily into the kiss, cupping my face with his hands, and when I pull away, our foreheads rest against each other.

"I've missed you too, Eren," I whisper, my thumb stroking his cheek. We both stand there for a few more seconds, just watching each other, before I tap his nose. "Why don't you finish sweeping and open the window while I freshen up, then we can sit down to eat." Eren nods, and I go to the wardrobe to pick out a fresh change of clothes and a towel, laying the clothes on the wash basin and the towel on the floor before I begin to unbutton my shirt. Once I've stripped, I grab a clean washcloth, wetting it and washing my skin with it, a gentle breeze blowing through the room as I grab the soap. I shiver, then hear Eren inhale sharply.

"Capt- Le-!"

"Look away, Eren," I order, not even glancing over my shoulder. "Nothing you haven't seen before. I haven't had the chance to bathe yet today, so I'm making do for right now. Pour the tea, will you?" Eren gulps, but he starts rummaging around for an extra teacup, and by the time I start washing the soap off my body, he’s poured the tea, stoking the fire while he waits for me. I dress, wash my hands and face, run a wet comb through my hair, brush my teeth, and wash my hands one last time before I go to sit down at my desk. "Coming to eat, Eren?" The corners of my lips tip up into a small smirk when Eren jumps, sliding nervously into the seat across from me.

"I’m sorry, si-"

"No need to apologise, Eren." He nods, looking down at his hands, and I quirk an eyebrow. "Have you already eaten?" Eren looks up, a small furrow in his brows.

"Yes, sir. It’s eight o'clock now." I blink, looking at my clock, then out the window; Eren is right, everybody else would have finished eating a half hour ago. Has my sense of time really been so warped? The same concern is apparent in Eren’s eyes, but thankfully, he doesn't comment on it. "Everybody seemed to be worried about you, so I told them I would try to check on you." He looks down again, sipping his tea nervously.

"Ah," I say, prodding my soup with a spoon. I notice that Eren seems to have placed some extra food on the tray, and I look up at him again. "Well, at least have some of this bread or something." Eren’s eyebrows shoot up, eyes questioning, and I let out a sigh. "I probably won't be able to finish all of this. Besides," I say, "you’re looking a little paler than usual, Eren." Eren’s mouth opens and closes, setting his tea down as I lace my fingers together and lean forward. "Eren. Look at me." His eyes meet mine, and now I really notice how much darker the lines are under them, the puffy red around the edges, how dull they seem. "Eat something, then talk to me," I order, setting half of the loaf in front of him; he takes it, nodding. We both eat in silence, and when I've finished, I stand up and stretch, crawling onto my bed to sit with my back against the wall, and Eren follows suit, glancing at me as he sits by my side, eyes glistening.

"I’m sorry, Levi. It’s just…" He looks down at his lap, then forward with a shaky sigh. "It’s just… I've been feeling really, really overwhelmed the past few days. First it was the expedition, then I had to fight Annie in Stohess… now I have to use s-some ability to s-seal the hole in Wall Maria… t-then… fucking Bertolt and Reiner," he growls, fists clenching as tears start pouring down his face. "I was… s-so angry, and so confused about them and Ymir, and scared… I d-didn't know what to do or say, I h-had to suppress my emotions and wait, but I wanted to run away… They… started saying shit about being warriors rather than soldiers, wanting to go back to their home…b-but they’re… f-fucking m-m-murderers! I wanted to know why they destroyed Wall Maria, a-and k-killed Mom…" Eren drops his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobs. I never have known how to comfort somebody when they were upset, so I just place a hand on Eren’s back, rubbing it gently while I wait for him to finish.

He re-emerges from his arms, wiping his eyes with his sleeves (I try not to cringe at that, offering him a handkerchief from my pocket instead). "Ymir s-started going on about some fucking Ape Titan and w-who the ‘real enemy’ is, a-and Reiner asked her i-if she thought the world h-had a f-future…s-she wouldn’t t-tell me w-who the r-real enemy is… My b-body w-wasn’t healing… T-then the Survey Corps started coming, and I b-blacked out, and w-when I w-woke up, I w-was on Bertolt’s back, on Reiner, a-and e-everyone… Reiner s-started throwing Titans, and Mikasa, a-and Hannes..." More tears pour down Eren’s face, and this time, I drape an arm over Eren’s shoulder, and he curls into me, sobbing into the handkerchief until he calms down enough to start speaking again. "… I… I somehow was able to control the Titans out there… I set them on Reiner, and we got away…" He sniffles and dabs at his eyes, sighing as he rests his head on my shoulder. A few moments pass, and then he quietly asks, "How is Commander Erwin doing? Has he still not woken up yet?"

I exhale slowly, scrubbing a hand down my face as I continue to rub Eren’s back. "Yeah. The doctors are hoping he’ll wake up in the next few days… What about your friends? I heard Mikasa’s ribs were broken?" 

"Yeah," Eren says softly. "Yeah, they were broken. Jean got knocked out while everyone was trying to rescue me, but he was up and about when we got back to the wall. Sasha and Armin seem to be… okay, I guess. Kris- I mean, Historia… she’s been depressed ever since we came back. And Connie…" Eren takes a deep breath, then continues. "He went to his village with Squad Leader Hange today." I sit there for a moment, then crawl off the bed, opening my carton. I look at the contents for a moment, then close it with a scowl and pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand, handing it to Eren.

"Drink," I order as I grab the empty teacups and go to the chest at the foot of my bed, pulling out a bottle of wine. Eren eyes me curiously as he sips his water slowly, watching me pour wine into the teacups. When Eren finishes drinking, I switch out his empty glass for a teacup. "Do _not_ spill that," I order sternly, and Eren nods, looking down into the cup. "It’s wine," I say, leaning against the desk to avoid putting pressure on my injured leg. "Guess you could call it another one of my vices, though I'm not as bad about it as Pixis. Or smoking." I take a sip, savouring it in my mouth before swallowing. "You ever have it before?"

Eren takes a sip and screws his face up in concentration, nodding slowly as he swallows. "Yeah, I- I think so? Pixis offered me a drink of his flask before I plugged up the hole in Trost… I didn't really like what he had, though," he admits with a frown, and I can't help but smirk.

"Hmph. Doesn't really surprise me, kid," I say, and Eren gives me a small smile. We both finish the cups, then I set them both on the desk, crawling onto the bed to sit next to Eren. He looks at me for a second before he leans over to give me a gentle kiss, and I reach up to stroke his cheek. He runs his tongue over the seam of my lips before he pulls back, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Ca- Levi," he breathes, and I watch him as he asks, "Can you… teach me how to smoke, please?"

I nod, retrieving the tobacco and papers, the ashtray, and matches off the desk, crawling back to sit across from Eren. "Watch me first," I say, rolling the cigarettes before sticking one in my mouth and lighting it. I inhale the smoke, holding in the slow burn until I exhale towards the window. When I look at Eren, he gulps and licks his lips. “It'll burn and sting at first, so don't get upset when you start coughing,” I warn as I take another inhale, not holding it in as long this time, exhaling through my nose. "Now you try," I say, handing him a match and the other cigarette. He takes it timidly, staring at cigarette with a determined scowl, and when he lights it and inhales, he starts coughing. I catch the cigarette before it can fall to the bed.

"S-son – _ack_ \- of a _bitch_!" he hacks, thumping his chest. With my free hand, I rub his back until he’s calmed down, eyes glistening.

"Wanna stop?"

"Guh, n-no…" he takes his cigarette back from me, staring at it once more before he tries again, this time with more luck.

"Not bad," I murmur, and Eren seems to brighten up.  We sit in silence, save for Eren’s occasional coughs, Eren’s cigarette running out first, and I instruct him on how to put it out. Before I take another draw from mine, I look pointedly at Eren. "Open your mouth, and exhale through your nose," I instruct, and he blinks, but does so anyways. Taking another draw, I set the cigarette down in the ashtray as I crawl into Eren’s lap, holding his face in my hands as I press our lips together. Slowly, I inhale the smoke into Eren’s mouth, breathing through my nose, and thankfully he does the same, and doesn't break into a coughing fit.

When I pull back, he blinks slowly, then licks his lips, asking “Can… Can I try that to you, Levi?” I nod, and he takes one last draw from my cigarette, pulling my face closer. When he breathes the smoke into my mouth, I hum contentedly, running a hand down Eren’s side, and he hums back as he pushes me back down onto the bed. I finally break away to grind out the cigarette, and Eren looks at me with pleading eyes. “Levi…” He fidgets with the hem of my shirt, and I exhale slowly.

"Yes, Eren?" 

His eyes dart away and he remains silent, but then he looks back, licking his lips again. "I'm sorry, this is going to sound selfish of me, but… Can we… do what we did before the expedition? Can we… have sex again? Please?" He looks nervous, and I stroke his arm, about to respond before he says, "Unless you don't want to, if your leg hurts, I mean…" His hands fist your shirt, and he looks down at your chest. "I just… I liked that, and I would like to do that again, if you want too, as well."

I blink in surprise, then move to stroke his hair. "Yes, Eren," I breathe out, kissing him on the lips. "I want to do it again; I liked it, too." Eren’s lips twitch; he looks like he wants- no, _needs_ this distraction from his thoughts, and I could certainly use this to alleviate some of my stress. I push myself up onto my elbows to set the ashtray on the nightstand and retrieve a towel from the wardrobe, Eren climbing onto my lap after I lay it down on the bed. He starts nuzzling my hair, exhaling shakily when I rub my thumbs over his cheeks, pressing soft kisses everywhere: on his temples, across his forehead, his eyelids, his nose. I breathe in the scent of the standard issue soap from his skin, and as my lips drag across prickly jaws, my breath hitches in surprise. "You've got some stubble coming in too, brat," I exhale, drawing out a whimper from him as I nibble on his ear lobe.

"R-really?" he sighs, his thumbs rubbing my hips through the fabric of my shirt. "D-didn’t really notice," he admits as he rolls his head to the side. "Probably don’t have as much as you right now, though."

"Mhm, probably not. ‘S fine, though," I mutter, dragging my teeth along the skin of his neck, Eren's breath hitching as he arches his back into the touch. I bite down, sucking gently, tongue laving over the spot when I pull away. I know the mark won't even be present once morning comes, due to Eren’s healing abilities, but that certainly doesn't mean I _can’t_ leave bites all over his body; in fact, I could cover every inch of him in marks, so long as I don't draw blood.

"Le…vi," Eren whines into my neck, squirming in my lap. I grunt when he starts mouthing messily at my own neck; we've discovered that while Eren’s neck is extremely sensitive, mine is pretty responsive to touch, too. I fall back down onto the bed with a sigh, bringing Eren down with me.

"C-careful, brat," I remind him. "Not above my shirt collar, remember?" Eren nods with a whimper, kissing the spot he'd been working on before he starts unbuttoning my shirt, fingers fumbling with the buttons as he begins a mark. I let him take care of it himself, moving down to mouth at his collarbones until Eren’s finally unbuttoned the last button, untucking my shirt from my pants.

"Levi," he breathes out again, sitting up to gaze down at me tenderly, slowly, reverently running his warm hands over my torso. His fingers rub gently across the manoeuvre gear scars, along my hips, my sides, my chest, my shoulders. He does his best to avoid my other scars as his fingers trail against each rib, each muscle. "You're so strong, Levi," Eren says quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against my chest, listening to my heartbeat and matching our breathing. I card my fingers through his hair, then reach forward to kiss his head, lifting his shirt up his torso. Eren shivers, pressing a kiss to my chest before he sits up to take off his shirt, folding it before setting it on the nightstand. I sit up with him, pushing him down on the bed this time, cupping his face with my hands as I gaze down at him.

"Don't you dare underestimate yourself, Eren. You’re strong, too." He gulps and licks his lips as I stroke his cheek, looking into his eyes as I trail my other hand down his torso. His skin isn't marred by any manoeuvre gear scars, but I run my fingers along the spots where they would be, along his ribs and muscles, thumbs ghosting over his nipples before I use trace around his key using my finger, feeling his heart beat through his chest. "You're also beautiful," I say, keeping my gaze steady on him as I lean forward to his chest, breath fanning over his skin, making Eren shiver. "You are wanted, needed, cherished, treasured, and loved." His eyes widen, but I put a finger to his lip. " You're not just to me or to humanity; you're important to your friends, too." Eren gulps and licks his lips again, but I'm not finished. "You're looked up to, and you're looked out for. And." I say, hovering over his face now, cupping his cheeks in my hands, "you are _mine_ , Eren."

With that, the tears that have been welling up in Eren’s eyes start to run down his face, and I brush them away with the pad of my thumbs, cradling his head to my neck when he curls into me, sobbing. "L-Levi," he whimpers, clutching my shoulders closer to his shaking body, "Levi, I- I d-don’t feel s-special, I j-just cause trouble and g-get p-people killed, I feel w-worthless, and I’m s-supposed to be Humanity’s Hope, but I’m just s-so frustrated and stressed-"

"Eren," I growl, "I don't know what to say or do to make you see that you aren't worthless or a troublesome bother, but you aren't, do you hear me?" He continues to cry into my shoulder, and I press my lips to his hair. "Eren… please, darling." It must take a few seconds for Eren to register what I just called him, but he squeaks after a moment of silence, pulling back to look at me with wide eyes.

"Levi," he breathes, "you… you’ve never c-called me-"

"I'll call you anything you want if it makes you feel better," brat,” I say sincerely, wiping the tears away. "I don't enjoy seeing you so upset and discouraged, because you are so worthwhile." He drinks in my words, breathing heavily before tugging me down into a crushing kiss, his tongue licking greedily into my mouth. I grunt, but let him do as he pleases, stroking his hip tenderly. When he pulls away, I stare down at him, panting. "W-what… do you want, Eren? Tell me what you need."

He closes his eyes, exhaling shakily, his hand trailing down to fidget with the hem of my pants. "I want," he breathes, opening his eyes to stare at me with blown pupils, "I want you to use me for your pleasure." I stare at him, eyebrows knitting together, but he continues speaking, looking at me desperately. "Please, Levi! I feel… I feel useless, and I don't want to feel useless; I don't… I don't want to cause more concern and worry for people by having such low morale, and you said you want me to feel better… I feel like I'll feel better about myself if I can make you feel good. I just want to forget everything and feel used by you tonight, feel like I can do something right for once…” He continues staring at me with pleading eyes for a few seconds, then he turns his head with a sigh, shutting his eyes. "I’m sorry, Levi," he whispers. "That was very selfish of me…"

I stare down at him, dropping my head with a soft groan, then I turn his chin to look at me again. "If it’s what you want, brat, and you believe it will make you feel better, then I’ll do it." His breath hitches, but I press a finger to his lips. "But, I'm not just going to treat you as a tool the whole time; you are a human, and deserve to be treated as one, alright?" He nods, and the corners of my lips twitch. "Good." I press a kiss to his forehead before inching down to his chest, taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking harshly. He gasps, back arching up off the bed, but I push him back down, scraping my teeth against the bud, laving my tongue over it, Eren shuddering and moaning when I pinch his other one. I pull back, satisfied with my work, pressing kisses to his skin as I keep going down. As I flick my eyes back up to Eren, my breath fans out over the outline of his cock in his pants, his eyes shutting with a whine when I begin mouthing at it. "Horny little shit," I mumble as I undo the button. "So eager for my mouth on your pretty little cock, aren't you?" He nods with another whine, hips squirming underneath you. "Look at me," I order, and his lust blown eyes open as I tug down the zipper. I reach down to mouth at the fabric of his underwear as I begin tugging down his pants, kissing the spot where his precum is starting to soak through, licking at the head that’s straining against the cloth, begging to be released of its confines. "You want me to take your cock out, brat?" Eren’s clapped a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his moans, and he nods as he mumbles into his hand. I frown, pinching his thigh, and he drops his hand with a yelp. "What was that, you brat?"

"Y-yes! God, p-please, Levi, please!" Eren’s head drops to his chest as he pants, and I reward him by tugging down his underwear slowly, watching his cock spring free.

"Such a pretty cock," I breathe out, wrapping a hand around it and squeezing gently. "So big and eager for me." I pump him, slowly pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head, and I glance up at him as I reach forward to press a kiss there, tongue lapping the precum from the slit. Eren does his best not to writhe under me, but he can't help but mewl quietly as I wrap my mouth around the tip, sucking gently, slipping my tongue under the hood. I pull back after a few seconds, and Eren’s eyes flutter open, but before he can say anything, I flip him over so that he’s straddling my hips. "Take those all the way off," I order, my breath coming short. He nods and complies, folding his pants and underwear and setting them on the nightstand as I lean back against the pillows, making sure my injured leg is comfortable as Eren hovers over me, lip caught between his teeth.

"Are you… are you comfortable, sir?" he asks, glancing down at my leg before flicking his gaze back to me.

"I’m fine, Eren," I say as I gently place a hand against his hip, rubbing reassuring circles there with my thumb. "Don't worry about me. If this starts to hurt, I'll let you know." He nods, and I reach up my other hand to cup his cheek. "C'mere," I whisper, leaning forward to pull him into a gentle kiss. I move my hand from his hip to his shaft, Eren shivering into the kiss as I begin to stroke him. "That feel good, brat?" I whisper, and he nods. "Tell me what else you need."

"L-Levi," he breathes, gasping when he wraps his own hand around mine. "I- I want to touch you, too. Wanna make you feel good." He pushes his free hand against my crotch, and I inhale sharply, pressing my forehead against Eren’s. "May I, sir? Please?" Eren asks, panting against my neck.

"Don’t- ngh- you aren't allowed to t-to touch yourself, got it?" Eren nods, and I let out a sigh, scratching his head gently. "Good pup," I hum, sighing and leaning back as Eren starts kissing down my chest, continuing to scratch his head. When he reaches the hem of my pants, he flicks his gaze up towards me, pausing momentarily as he blinks his large eyes slowly. Then he presses his face into my crotch, pulling a quiet gasp from my mouth. "You- are you gonna nuzzle me or what, pup?" I grit out, refraining from bucking my hips into his face. Eren peers up at me again, lips parted as he starts to pull my pants and underwear down. I lift my hips up to help him, biting my lip at the twinge in my injured leg as I take my shirt off as well. Eren is gentle as he removes my clothes, folding them as I fold my shirt, and we both set my clothes on top of his. He gently pushes me back against the pillows, eyes lidded as leans forward to kiss me again. I close my eyes, stroking his cheek as I take his cock into my hand and bite his lip. His mouth opens in a soft gasp, and I surge forward into his mouth, licking hungrily as he whimpers. When he breaks away to shiver into my neck, I continue scratching his head, then push him down until he’s hovering over my cock. "You know what to do," I say, and he shivers once more under my piercing gaze, eyes blazing as he grasps my shaft. He starts stroking me, slowly, and I let my head fall back into the pillows, a soft sigh escaping my lips. Eren starts to lick me, tongue slow and teasing, and I can't help but let out a groan as I open my eyes; Eren hums when he catches my gaze, pressing a kiss to the head and nuzzling it against his cheek. My breath catches when his sparse stubble brushes against the sensitive skin, and I stroke his hair. "You look so happy playing with my cock, pup. Do you like it?"

"Mhm, yes, sir; it’s so hot, Levi, so thick and hard, it makes me feel so good," Eren purrs, his toes curling, obviously resisting the urge to rut against the bed. I stroke his cheek, and he nuzzles into the touch.

“Good pup," I murmur breathlessly. 'It’ll be your reward for you if you continue to be a good boy, you hear me, Eren?" His breath stutters out as he blinks up at me, and the corner of my mouth tips up into a small smirk as I pat his cheek. "You know how to make me feel good, pup, so get to it." He nods as he whimpers from the back of his throat, pumping me once more before slipping the head into his mouth, and I groan at the wet heat. Eren laps at the slit, slurping up the precum as he takes in more, moaning quietly around the length. "Fuck," I hiss, stroking his cheek again, feeling the outline of my dick through the skin. Eren’s nostrils flare as he unhinges his jaw further, pushing himself down until the head reaches the back of his throat. I growl, especially grateful that Eren doesn’t possess a gag reflex. Eren begins to bob his head, looping his arm around my good leg, and I watch him as he works. His lips are red, cheeks and chin glistening with his saliva, and when I reach forward to wipe some away with a thumb, Eren’s eyelids flutter shut, humming appreciatively as he begins to play with my balls. "Mhm, very good pup." When I card a hand through his hair, Eren’s eyes fly open, wide and… pleading? "What is it, Eren?" I whisper, and he makes another noise around me, pushing down to nuzzle at my trimmed hair, still gazing at me imploringly. "Do you want me to-?"

And then it clicks. "You want me to fuck your face." His eyes flutter shut, pulling himself up my cock as he nods fervently, moaning as he opens his eyes again. ‘ _Please_ ’, his eyes read, and I remember what he said to me just a few minutes ago; he wants to feel used tonight, by _me_ , in the hopes of making him feel like he’s worth something. I sigh, closing my eyes, then I look at him sternly. "You will tap my leg if it gets to be too much, do you hear me?" His brows start to furrow, but I hold my glare until his face softens, and I nod approvingly. "Good." I pull him off to him allow him to catch his breath, fingers gently ghosting over his lips as I hold my gaze with him for a second. Eren’s breath comes out in little pants, lashes fluttering against his cheeks before he opens them to look at you, eyes gentle and pleading. "So good," I whisper, then I shove him back down, shutting my eyes and rolling my hips into his mouth. His grip on my good leg tightens as he gasps and mewls around me, and my eyes fly open to watch his free hand snaking its way down to his own cock. " _No. Touching_ ," I remind him, his eyes flying open apologetically as I catch his arm and slot his fingers in between mine. "There you go, pup, s-such a good boy." He shivers at the praise, clutching my hand gently as he closes his eyes with a little sigh. I just shake my head with a little smirk, stroking my thumb over his hair as I continue shoving him down on my cock, noticing the tears brimming at the corner of Eren’s eyes, and I wince; perhaps I should stop, because a slow ache is starting to bloom through my leg, and I feel more breathless than usual. Perhaps it’s because of how much I’ve been smoking; I wonder if I’ll even be able to satisfy the rest of Eren’s desires tonight.

"E-Eren," I grit out, stilling my hips. His eyes flutter open again, concerned and questioning, and I push his head down one last time, keeping him there for a moment before pulling him off, releasing my grip of his hair, shaking my head and stroking his cheek as I grimace at the string of saliva that connects his lips to the head of my cock "That’s enough, pup; you did very well," I murmur approvingly, sitting up to retrieve my handkerchief from my nightstand, muttering soft praises as I gently wipe his face off, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder while he pants.

"L… Levi…"

"Shh," I murmur, silencing his raw voice. "Rest, focus on catching your breath again. I’m right here, I’ve got you." He whimpers and nods against me, weakly pawing at my leg and chest as I pour him some more water from the pitcher on your nightstand. "Drink," I say gently, tilting his chin up as I tip the rim of the cup against his lips. He drinks as the water slowly trickles into his mouth, a stray droplet escaping the corner of his lips and trailing down his chin. When I feel he’s good, I set the glass back down on the nightstand, wiping away the droplet with a thumb. "So good," I murmur, and his eyelids flutter shut as I press our lips together, stroking his neck as he whimpers into the kiss.

"L-Levi," he pants, pulling back to look at me, "w-want you i-in me, _p-please_."

"How do you want it?" I ask as I sink back against the pillows, stroking his shoulder. His mouth opens and closes, lips pursed and brows furrowed. "W-well… I t-think I would like to be on my hands and knees," he admits quietly, looking up at me when my breath hitches. "B-but I don't want to put any strain on your leg, so… I could be on top of you, if you'd like." I stare at him, then shut my eyes, exhaling quietly as I mull over the options. Both suggestions are positions the two of us haven't tried yet, and sound as if they would be pleasant; however, I doubt my leg would hold up well enough in either position. I open my eyes again, reminding myself to think of Eren and his desires.

"What do _you_ want, Eren?" He blinks, brows furrowing again as he opens his mouth, but I interrupt him before he can say something that goes against his wishes. "You told me you wanted to feel used tonight; and unless you felt satisfied and used enough from me fucking your face, then we won’t do this with you on your hands and knees, like you said you'd like to try." His eyes drop, gnawing his lip, and I let out a sigh. "Don't worry about my leg; it’ll be good enough for whatever you want to do." There’s silence for a moment, then Eren lets out a sigh, resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, Levi," he breathes out, and I press a kiss to his lips, stroking his thigh.

"On your back, then, so I can prep you." He nods, sliding off of me and onto the bed as I take my place over him, opening the nightstand drawer and leaving my injured leg to dangle off the edge of the bed. "You're good, yeah? Already took a shit and cleaned up?" I ask, looking at him sternly as I retrieve the oil and condoms. His eyebrows shoot up as he nods, obviously still not quite used to my blunt toilet talk.

"Y-yeah, this morning before I showered," he admits, looking hopeful for my approval. I nod, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Good, Eren. Thank you," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his lips, and he nods, pleased with himself, cheeks tinted red. I start pressing kisses down his body, lifting his legs and nudging them apart as I settle myself in between them, stroking his hip. "Relax," I remind him as I pour some oil on my fingers, running them gently over his entrance after setting the bottle back on the nightstand. He shudders at the touch, slotting his fingers through my free hand. "I’m going in now," I say, squeezing his hand as I gently prod my middle finger into him, moving forward slowly as I wait for him to adjust to the intrusion. Eren’s breath stutters out, squeezing my hand back as his eyelids flutter. "You good?" I ask, leaning forward to press my lips to his knee.

"Y-yeah," he sighs, squirming a bit as I go in to the third knuckle.

"’s tight," I mutter, and Eren’s blush deepens.

"W-well, yeah," he says, looking down, away from you. "W-we only did this once, and t-that… was a while ago," he says quietly, looking back up at me. I remain silent, and he gnaws at his lip before wriggling his hips a bit. "Y-you can move now, you know," he whispers. Nodding, I pull back to the first knuckle before sliding back in, pulling out a whimper from Eren as I continue my ministrations. “Y-yes… m-more, Levi, p-please,” he pleads, clutching at my forearm and the sheets, throwing his legs around my hips.

"Horny lil’ pup," I say with a small smirk, withdrawing my finger to add more oil, prodding his entrance with my index finger once I slide the middle one back in. A whine forms from the back of Eren’s throat, his free hand scrabbling towards his cock, but I bat it away. "No touching," I remind him, scissoring my fingers and massaging his walls. He whimpers, clapping a hand to his mouth when I brush his bundle of nerves. 

" _H-hah_ … T-there, Levi, f-fuck…" His back arches off the bed, but I push him back down with my free hand, relentlessly massaging the spot. 

"Shush, pup," I murmur, brushing my lips against his stomach. "You better quiet down, now; do you want the whole place to hear you moaning for me?" His breath hitches, and I lean forward to hover over his face. "Or maybe you do want everybody to hear you, hmm? Hear how I make you feel good, hear how I make you _mine_?" Eren’s breathing quickens, panting as he reaches forward to mesh his lips against mine, fisting his hand in my hair. I bite his lip, bringing my free hand up to caress his face as I lick into his mouth once more, sucking on his tongue as I drink in his moans. When he breaks away to catch his breath, I swipe my thumb over his lips, dipping the digit into his mouth. "Suck; maybe it’ll quiet you down a bit," I say, and Eren obliges all too happily, swirling his tongue over my thumb as his  eyelids flutter shut, whimpering as I continue stretching him. 

When I feel he’s ready for one last finger, I pull out, coating them with more oil, massaging his entrance before slipping them in, withdrawing my thumb from his mouth and wrapping a hand around his cock. Eren jolts at the sensation, turning his head to bury his face in the pillow as I assault his sensitive spots.  "L-Levi, _god_ , fu-" He chokes on his breath as I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, lapping at his slit, slipping my tongue under his foreskin as I suck harshly. "L-Levi, p-please, ‘m… ‘m gonna cum if you k-keep… _hah_ ," he whimpers out as I lick a stripe from his balls to the head, pulling back to gaze at him.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, pup; can’t cum now." I withdraw my fingers, Eren whimpering at the loss, and I pat his thigh. "Turn around, on your knees now; that’s what you wanted, yeah?" Eren nods, rolling over to position himself comfortably, looking over his shoulder at me as he leans back, giving his ass a little wiggle with a hopeful look in his eyes. I quirk an eyebrow at him, rubbing some more oil into my palms. "Trying to tease me, pup?" Eren’s head bobs in a little nod, then jerks forward with a small cry as I slap a hand against his ass. "Oh yeah? Must be working, then." Another smack, another cry. "You like that?"

"G-god- ah!- y-yes! F-feels- hah- feels g-goo- oh, more, _please_ , Levi!" I comply to Eren’s pleas as he buries his face into the pillows, and I stop once his cheeks are a nice pink colour, moving my palms over them gently as I spread the oil around. 

"Wouldn’t want your ass to be too sore before the real fun begins," I murmur, and Eren responds by whimpering into the pillows. I shuffle forward, gently brushing the hair away from his neck, licking a stripe from his hairline to the base. Eren mewls quietly under me as I move down his spine, repeating my path by placing kisses to the burning skin. He gasps when I place a kiss on each cheek and spit on him, pulling apart the skin to watch it trickle down into his fluttering hole. "Look at you, Eren," I growl, dragging a finger from his balls to his hole. "So hot and greedy, eager and needy for my cock. You've been a very good pup, brat, so obedient… maybe you deserve a collar," I mumble idly, rutting myself up the back of his thighs and in between his cheeks. Eren makes a noise, withdrawing his head from the pillow to look at me over his shoulder. 

"R-really, sir?" he asks with a weak smile, and I flick my gaze towards him, face impassive as I still and pull back. 

"Really," I reply, slipping my fingers into him once more. "Would you like that, pup? A collar of your own, to mark you as mine?"

"Yessir," he breathes out quickly, nodding with glowing eyes. "I w-would like that a lot, sir."

"Good," I breathe out, withdrawing my fingers to tug on a condom on each of us, slicking my cock up. "But that can wait for later, yes? Don't you want my cock in you now?" He nods again, eyeing my movements hungrily, and I nudge his chest up. "On your hands for now, and tell me when you feel close; I'll tell you when to cum. Breathe and relax." He nods meekly, breathing hard as he hoists himself up, my right hand on his back as I guide myself in with my other hand. A groan tears through my lips at the tight heat, and I press my forehead head to his back, my left hand falling to the bed to support myself as I slowly ease further in, inch by inch, muttering praises to Eren as he whimpers. 

Once I'm fully sheathed, I wait to let Eren adjust, stroking his shoulder blade and pressing kisses to his skin. After a moment, he wriggles his hips back with a little sigh. I lift my head up to find him gazing back at me, lips parted with needy breaths. "You good?" I ask, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. He nods, eyelids fluttering shut. 

"Y-yes… please, Levi," he asks, opening his eyes once more. I nod, pressing one last kiss to his back before I sit back up, guiding his face to the pillow. "Alright then. I'll take it from here." And with that, I slowly pull back until only the head remains inside him, then snap my hips forward, setting a brutal pace. Eren gasps, moaning into his pillow as I slap his ass again. "Fuck," I growl, my head dropping forward to my chest as I dig my fingers into his hips. "So tight, pup, so hot, feels _so_ fucking good." Eren’s shoulders shake under me, and I notice he’s trying to touch himself again. With another growl, I tug on his hair, forcing him to look at me. "What did I tell you?" I snarl, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head with a single hand. He whimpers apologetically, but I just push his face back down, keeping a tight grip on his hair as I lean forward to whisper to him. 

"Guess you just want some handcuffs or something to keep your hands tied up too, huh, brat?" Eren mewls in response, and I release my grip on his hair to go back to his hip, resuming my merciless rhythm. When I’m satisfied with the speed and angle again, thrusting into Eren’s prostate enough to draw out quiet little screams from him, I pull him up against my chest. "Gonna behave for me or what, brat?" I growl, shoving my fingers into Eren’s mouth, snarling in approval at the way he sucks them. I keep him there for a few more moments, then shove him so that he’s lying flat on the bed, a feral smirk tugging at my lips as I ask, "Are you enjoying this, pup?" Eren nods, and I take a moment to catch my breath before I start back up again, and I catch myself counting each thrust, leaving bruising fingerprints on his hips. 

" _Gunther. Eld. Oluo. Petra_." I take a breath. " _Mike. Nanaba_." Another. " _Erwin. Hange_." Another. " _Reiner. Bertolt. Ymir_." And another. " _Historia. Armin. Mikasa. Connie. Sasha. Jean_." And another. " _Me_." Once more. " _Eren_ ," I pant aloud, voice ragged as I speak, slowing my pace as my chin drops to my chest again. Eren moans under me, and I turn his head so he can see me. "You," I begin after a moment, picking my pace back up, thrusting with each word, "are- needed- wanted, cared for… protected… important- to- me." I grunt, breath coming short as I lean down to whisper to Eren, a slow ache starting to spread through my leg and muscles as I keep slamming into him. "And- you- are- _mine_ ," I growl, tugging on his hair to bring his head towards me. "Mine _, mine,_ all _fucking_ mine," and Eren starts to cry out. 

"L-Levi, ‘m, ‘m gonna…" With a growl, I pull myself back up, pulling out to flip Eren onto his back before I push back in, tugging his condom off as I lean forward. 

"Come for me, Eren," I order, pumping him as I suck on his neck. It doesn't register with me why his neck is damp and salty, or why he hasn't thrown his limbs around me, because Eren’s ass is clenching unbearably tight around me. The coiling heat in my stomach is unbearable as well, my thighs quivering as I pull myself back up and out of Eren, pumping myself as Eren comes all over his chest, hard, chest heaving. I growl at the sight, ripping my own condom off in time to release all over his chest as well, vision going white as I inhale with one last sharp gasp, collapsing on the bed next to Eren.

After what seems like an eternity, I open my eyes slowly to see that Eren’s chest is still heaving, eyes still closed, and- 

"Shit, Eren, you're crying," I mutter, eyes wide and alert now as I lean over him, grabbing my handkerchief again to gently wipe his face of tears, saliva, and snot, and a knot begins to form in my stomach. "Fuck, I pushed you too hard, didn’t I? Why didn't you tell me, Eren? I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Le…vi…," Eren breathes, opening his eyes, smiling weakly as he grabs my hand. "D-don’t… ‘m okay, that was… that was really good, t-that’s why…"I stare at him as he nuzzles his face into my hand, breath rattling out of my chest. 

"You… you feel okay? You feel better about yourself? I didn't push you too hard?" I ask, eyebrows knitting together in concern, and Eren’s eyelids flutter open again. 

"Y-yeah… you didn't push me too hard, y-you made me forget, made me feel good… thank you so much, Levi. ‘m sorry for making you worry," he breathes out, and I let out a sigh, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"I’m glad I could help you, Eren," I say, and he hums softly as I card my fingers through his hair. 

"How about you, Levi?" he asks after a moment, staring up at me as he weakly returns the favour, my brows knitting together in question. "I… I know you must have felt overwhelmed, too," he says quietly, worrying at his lip with his teeth. "You haven't left your office because you were busy, and you’ve been so stressed that you've been smoking," he says, looking at me with concern. "Did I… make you forget? Did I make you feel good, too? That’s… that’s another reason why I said I wanted you to use me tonight," he admits quietly, lowering his gaze. I stare at him for a moment, then tilt his chin up so he can look at me again. 

"Yes, Eren," I say quietly, and his breath hitches when I kiss him slowly, whimpering into my mouth. "Thank you, pup," I murmur when I pull away, and he tries to tug me back down again. "What, you want more?" I ask, scoffing when he nods eagerly with excited eyes. "No way, I'm worn out, and I'm sure you are, too. Besides, we're filthy. Gotta clean you up." He blinks slowly, letting out a soft gasp when he lifts his head to look at his chest. 

"O-oh," he stammers out. "I didn't realise you took the condoms off." He looks at me with a questioning glance as I sit on the edge of the bed, shrugging in response and scratching my head. 

"Sorry. Don’t really know what came over me… Guess I was caught up in the thought of using you and marking-" I stop when I notice, too late, Eren swirling a finger in the cooling semen, looking at it curiously. "Don’t, that’s disgusting," I order as I bat at his arms, sliding off the bed to stand. "Just lay back down, I'll clean you up," I say, making my way to the wash basin. I wash my hands and clean myself with a wet, soapy rag first, then dry myself off and make my way back to Eren, wiping him off and drying him gently while I kiss him. When I've finished, I take a sip from the glass of water, then lift Eren up to drink from it, returning the oil to the nightstand and throwing the condoms away, depositing the dirty towel and rags in the laundry hamper, rolling another cigarette and grabbing a match before I go back to the bed. Eren sits up as he eyes the items in my hand, already under the covers. I light the cigarette once I sink into the pillows and settle under the covers, inhaling and holding the smoke in my lungs before I let it out slowly. Eren still looks at me, and I look at the cigarette before I look back at him, handing it to him. His eyebrows shoot up, looking at it, then at me, then back at the cigarette as he takes it. He inhales, only to start coughing, and I pat his head, taking it back from him. 

When he recovers, he looks at me, again, almost hesitant.  "Um… Levi? When did you start smoking?"

Exhaling, I wrap an arm around him, and he nuzzles into my side as I start speaking. "I started while I was still living in the Underground," I start, and Eren hums quietly, fingers tracing gentle patterns on my stomach. "First I just stole tobacco to sell it to other people, figured it was a better way to make money rather than using other methods… But then I got curious as to why tobacco was a popular product, so I tried it." Eren nods as I take another draw, his hair tickling my skin. "’F course, I had to cut back once I joined the Corps- not that I smoked a lot beforehand, I just realised that if I didn't want to lose my breath while fighting Titans, I should only treat it as a luxury." We fall silent as I take another draw, then Eren sits up, brows furrowed. 

"Um," he starts, lips caught between his teeth, then he peers at me, eyes bright. "Maybe this should be your last cigarette for a while, don't you think? You said you try to treat them as luxury nowadays, and I realise that you've been stressed, and smoking relieves some of your stress, but…" Eren sighs, placing a hand on my chest. "I realised you were a bit more breathless than the last time, and I… I just don't want you to put too much strain on your body." He stares at me, then lowers his head. "If… In the future, when you're feeling stressed, could you… talk to me about it, Levi? Please?" he asks, peering up at me again. I stare back, then sigh, putting out the cigarette, leaving Eren looking a bit surprised, but otherwise victorious. 

"Eren," I start, and he perks up, "in the future, I will try to express my frustrations, rather than bottling them up and resorting to unhealthy methods to alleviate the stress. But," I say, pointing a finger at him, "that does not mean I want to add to your burdens, either. I’m strong, Eren; I've been dealing with my problems long enough. I've just expressed a lack of self-control these past few days; it does not happen often. You, on the other hand, are young, and have recently received a huge weight to carry on your shoulders. So I ask that you trust me enough to confide your worries with me as well." Eren nods, shoulders hunched forward, and I tap his chin to direct his gaze towards me once more. "And, you are not a tool for me to relieve my stress; what we do shouldn't just come from pent-up frustration. We should have sex when the moment feels right for the both of us, to be gentle and express our desire for each other- much like the first time we did it, don’t you think?" Eren’s eyes go wide as he nods fervently, lips parted as he drops his forehead to my shoulder, and I turn to press a kiss into his hair. 

"You know, Levi," Eren starts after a brief silence, "I would really like it if… we could do this more often. M-maybe not every night, if y-you’re too busy… probably wouldn't want anybody to know about us, either…" He trails off, and I slide down the pillows, dragging Eren with me, peering up at me through his bangs. 

"I suppose that can be arranged," I say, brushing his hair out his eyes, and his cheeks twitch with a tiny smile. 

"You know what else I think I’d like?" he asks, and I quirk my eyebrows at his eager expression. "I think I would really like to be the one to make you feel good," he whispers, and it takes a moment to register with me what he’s just said, but when it does, a sigh rattles out of my chest as I turn my head to the side. Eren tenses up, but waits patiently for my response, watching me nervously, an almost apologetic look in his eyes when I turn back to look at him. 

"Seems only fair," I say, lips twitching when Eren exhales, pressing a kiss to my nose. Stroking Eren’s cheek, I move up to capture his lips, darting my tongue into his mouth, but he pulls away with a grimace. "What’s the matter?" I ask, eyebrows knitting together. "My mouth taste too much like an ashtray?" Eren’s mouth opens, then closes as he nods.  
"Another good reason to cut back on the cigarettes, then," and Eren gives me a small grin, laying down to nuzzle into my side again. A gentle breeze blows through the window, the night sky outside throwing the room into darkness. 

"Levi?" Eren asks quietly, raising his head to look at me. "You… you don't have to respond, forgive me for asking, but… If Commander Erwin wakes up, what will happen to him? To the Corps? Would he still resume in the position of Commander, or would it be relinquished to somebody else? What if Commander Erwin doesn't wake up? Would the Corps still exist? Who would take the place as Commander?"

"Slow down, Eren," I remind him, and he falls silent as I run a hand through my hair, another deep sigh rattling from my chest. "Believe me, that’s been one of things on my mind since you were recovered; I suppose Erwin would still be able to carry out his roles, but Hange and I believe he'll be summoned to the capital when he wakes up." I pause, adjusting the blankets over us. "As you know, many of the Corps veteran soldiers were lost recently, and Hange and I will have to inform Erwin of the losses when he wakes up; we assume Mike was one of the casualties, believed to be killed in action… He and Erwin knew each other from their trainee days, pretty sure they were involved like we were." Eren lets out a quiet little gasp, and I nod solemnly in response. "He was a good man… Might have had a chance at being Commander; but now the position might be open to either me or Hange." I fall silent, clenching my fist as another sigh rushes out. "The position of Commander is a difficult one; Shadis quit after Wall Maria fell, and I’ve seen what the position’s done to Erwin. I wouldn't want that for anyone, especially myself… I can’t strategize worth a damn shit," I mutter, falling silent before continuing with another sigh. "Hange’s better at it than I am, so in that case, my money is on them being given the role of Commander in the future." Eren nods, silence washing over us once more, until his voice wavers out quietly. 

"What… what about squads, sir? You and I, we…"

"Shush," I say, drawing him closer as my throat threatens to tighten. I’m hardened from my days of living in the Underground and watching comrades die, but that doesn't mean that each death doesn't impact me, and it’s still too soon to discuss Petra and the others; not that I have any plans to, ever. I've always been just fine keeping my thoughts on soldier’s deaths to myself over the years. "Don’t think that hasn’t been on my mind, too. I've been working out the details for a new squad for us; you’ll see who they'll be soon enough." I know Eren’s not dumb, he’s probably already figured out that the new squad will consist of his classmates; not like there are many other options to choose from, anyways. "Any more questions?" I ask, and Eren takes a moment, but finally shakes his head. 

"No, Levi." 

"Good. Then sleep, pup." I feel Eren tense up beside me, and I shoot him a look. "What is it?" 

His brows furrow together as he takes a shaky breath.  “I might keep you up, Levi,” he says, looking at the blanket as he fidgets with it. I blink, resting my hand over his. 

"Your nightmares have gotten worse." Eren nods, and I thread my fingers through his. "Another reason I haven't been able to sleep these past few days," I admit, and Eren looks at me with a sad expression. "Don't worry, pup; I'll be here, whether you fall asleep or stay awake." I press a kiss to his forehead. "At least let’s try to fall asleep, yeah?" He nods, and I roll onto my side as I draw him closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around him, protecting him, shielding him. I feel his heartbeat, slow and steady, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his warm breath fanning over my skin as I rest my nose into his hair as he nuzzles into me. 

"Thank you, Levi," he whispers, and night slowly fades into morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
